You Know You Love Vampire Academy When
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: I think you can figure it out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! New story...kinda...it's a list. haha...I will be doing these for a bunch of different fandoms so if you want to read them all, follow me :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**You Know You Love Vampire Academy When…**

1. You can quote the entire series or almost the entire series.

2. You are mentally dating/engaged to/married to one or more character(s) of the opposite sex.

3. You compare yourself and everyone around you to one or more character(s).

4. You start to pick up the characters' traits.

5. You want to find a Russian lover.

6. You want to go to an academy.

7. You want to obtain a silver stake in some way.

8. You wish you could specialize in fire, water, earth, air, and/or spirit.

9. You want/do take some form of combat training.

10. You take stupid math. (Rose)

11. You put up your guardian mask constantly.

12. You want a duster.

13. You read/watch westerns.

14. You want to meet all of the characters and befriend them.

15. You want to hug Richelle Mead for making this genius.

16. You plan on naming or already have named your children after characters in the books.

17. You remember his first lesson; don't hesitate.

18. You make sarcastic remarks in dangerous/inappropriate situations.

19. You want to throw your enemies is a pit of Canadian geese.

20. You write/read tons of fanfiction about all the characters.

**More to come…**

**Review please!**


	2. I need advice

**I know this has nothing to do with anything but I've been seriously considering joining the military when I get out of high school next year. I don't know how to talk to my mom about this and wanted to know if you guys have any advice. Please PM me or review with advice :)**

**~RozaHathaway17**


	3. Thanks

**I want to thank everyone who gave me advice yesterday! Also, for those of you in the Love Fades Mine Has VA Facebook group, you should enter the Christmas contest. Even if you're not in it PM them! You can enter more than one story as well! :) Also, I did talk to my mom and I think she's beyond pissed at me.**

**~RozaHathaway17**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

**This is a contest (not run by me, I'm just promoting it) run by Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo. Please enter so it actually happens! www dot facebook dot com/groups/108024319328224/ there's the page link! Go on, join up! Just replace the dots with "." :)**

Members of Juliet Had it Easy, She never had to kill Romeo: Your loving Admins would like to announce the first annual Vampire Academy Christmas Writing Contest in the group!  
Snowflakes on our Fangs:  
(You can call it SOOF if you want. Haha it makes me giggle.)

Fellow members, the time has come that we do another contest, and I do believe I will start doing this every year just before Christmas time. Now I'll get down to business and tell you what you can write, when teasers, titles or the entire story are due. Along with just little rules here and there.

• This is just a contest for Vampire Academy, which is pretty obvious since this is a VA group, but I just wanted to clarify that.

• Although it is planned to be around Christmas time, it doesn't need to be Christmas themed

• Any pairing, any genre and any word count are allowed. As far as rating, it would be best if you could keep it T. But, if you would like to do a rated M story, please clarify with me that you are 17 or older. They may be in a separate voting category.

• Voting will not be open in the group like it was with the banner bunny contest. I am going to find some way where I can receive votes from people through facebook and tally up the scores, I think there is more anticipation and excitement when it is not open voting. And if any of you have a concern about me tallying up votes when the time comes, I will let you know now I will not be writing, just running it like Mandy did with the previous one. If it's still an issue, private message me if you want about your concern.

• You will be picking your own title and plot. I considered making a list of titles and prompts, even considered doing something like the banner bunny, but I do not have good enough programs to put that together. Sorry :-/

• If any of you consider doing a rated M story, I ask that you refrain from the following topics: Bestiality and incest. If you are unsure of an idea you have, speak to me or Nicia and we will let you know if that is alright.

• As far as starting your story, you may start as soon as you want, but I need to have you submit a title, pairing, rating and what you plan to do (as far as one-shot, multi-chapter, drabble, etc. are concerned.) get this to me as soon as that is available. Your stories must be submitted and completed by December 25th, 2012. Voting will go on December 26th- January 4th, and I will post the results in the group along with the award banners January 5th. The cutoff date for you to contact me and let me know you are participating is November 30th!

• There will be a 1st, 2nd and 3rd place for each category. These are the following categories. Best plot, Best one shot, Best Multi-chapter, Best Drabble, Best Lemon, Cutest Scene, Funniest Scene, Saddest Scene and Best story overall. If you have any other categories in mind you think should be added, I will gladly add them As far as scenes are concerned, I will take nominations for those categories. (Cutest scene, funniest scene, saddest scene.)

• HAVE FUN! All of you are so very talented with your fanfiction work, and I am looking forward to reading your work. Remember, everyone has a different opinion and style, don't downgrade someone's work just because it is something you would not write or not your favorite pairing or story line. Feel free to PM me or Nicia if you have any questions! I'll be sure to make this post a document so it is always there and I may do an event also. I hope you guys get involved, and PLEASE enjoy!

Thanks so much everyone!

Your loving admin, Hannah

**Please join? Kay, thanks, bye!**


End file.
